


Wrong Number II

by Betzalee



Series: Wrong Number Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sequel, Sexting, Smut, Texting, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: The sequel nobody asked for!!![SET A YEAR AFTER WRONG NUMBER]When Remus gets into Cambridge University and Sirius doesn’t, Sirius thinks that their relationship is over. knowing how much Remus wanted to go to Cambridge, Sirius convinces the other boy to follow his dreams while he moves to London  with James and Peter. Things are rocky between the two, with both boys becoming busy with school and work. Soon, insecurities begin to plague Sirius's mind, which leads him to come to a heart breaking decision.[I FUCKING SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT this is essentially a continuation of wrong number. YOU NEED TO READ wrong number in order for this fic to make sense!!!!]also this is still a texting fic!!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wrong Number Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942372
Comments: 39
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm nervous as fuck to post this fic because of the amazing reception the first part got. I hope this sequel is just as good and that you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed. <3 Looking forward to hearing what you guys think.

Sirius was living in a dream.

For the past two months he had been waking up and going to sleep cozily in Remus arms. Feeling safe and secure, confident that no matter how dark the nights got, the sun would always shine brightly the next day. He felt rested and more at ease with himself and his place in the world. His ever present anxiety was nothing but a muted sound in the background.

This was all thanks to Remus.

Remus had managed to come into his life and change it for the better and he was so fucking grateful for him. He loved him more than he ever thought it was possible to love, and Sirius was ready to spend the rest of his life in the arms of his soulmate.

Remus began to wake up, rubbing his face on the back of Sirius neck and wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Sirius smiled, loving the way Remus felt around him. He reached out and ran his fingers through Remus hair, scratching his head.

“Morning babe.”

Remus have a pleased little hum and began to kiss his neck.

Sirius moaned, pushing his body back against the other boy.

“Morning sweetheart.” Remus rasped against his skin. “Slept well?”

Sirius nodded. “I always sleep good when I’m with you.”

Remus smiled down at Sirius. Those sleepy eyes that he adored so much were full of warmth and love and Sirius couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he was.

“Me too.” Remus said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, resting in each others arms with no worries on their mind. The day was young and full of promises and neither of them were in any rush to start of the day.

“How about we go into town to have a brunch date?” Remus asked, running his fingers through Sirius’ long hair. “Just us.”

Sirius grinned. “I like that.”

“And then we can go to the park and lay on the grass and stare up at the sky. Make out with you until the stars come up.”

It was crazy how fast Sirius heart was beating. They’ve been dating for a year now, but Remus still managed to take his breath away whenever he spoke to him.

Taking his face in his hands, Sirius kissed him. “Of course.”

“I love you.” Remus said, face becoming serious. “I love you so fucking much.”

“And I love _you.”_

Nothing could ruin Sirius happiness. Nothing.

***

But something _did._

In all fairness, Sirius should’ve known that this was going to happen.

Sooner or later the two of them were going to get their acceptance (or in Sirius’ case, a rejection letter) to Cambridge University, and their life’s were going to change forever. The thing was, from the moment that school had ended, Remus had moved in with the Potters. He was staying with them until classes started at Uni, so that he could spend more time with Sirius. Their long distance relationship had flourished despite his fears, but they missed each other so fucking much that it literally hurt them. So having him stay with the Potters was the logical answer for their problems. And because of that, Sirius had fallen into this perfect little bubble full of happiness and love, and he had fucking forgotten all about university and their fucking acceptance letters!

Him and Remus had applied to four schools together, one of them being Cambridge. The school had been Remus top choice and Sirius knew how badly his boyfriend wanted to get in. And it was obvious really, Remus was the fucking perfect candidate and Cambridge would be lucky to have him as a student. He knew that the other boy was going to get in without a doubt, but the same couldn’t be said about Sirius. He didn’t have the right qualifications and no amount of encouraging words were enough to placate the worry that settled heavy in his heart.

And now, sitting on his bed at 3:40 in the afternoon as he waited for Remus to come out of the bathroom, Sirius felt like his heart had fallen out the fucking space station and exploded into a million fucking pieces. His heart was beating fast, but instead of feeling good and elated he felt sick, as if he was going to throw up.

His hands were barely holding up the phone which showed that fucking unopened email. His vision was blurry and his breath was coming out erratically.

He knew that if he didn’t get into Cambridge and Remus did, Remus was most likely not going to accept the request. He kept saying over and over that he didn’t care what school he went to, that as long as he was with Sirius, that he was going to be fine. And even though Sirius adored him so fucking much and wanted to be stuck to him like glue, he didn’t want to come between Remus and his academic dreams.

“Babe, are you okay?”

Remus worried voice brought him out of his head.

He looked towards his boyfriend and saw him standing by the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his wet body. On a normal day, that sight alone would get Sirius blood boiling up with desire, ready to get claimed by the love of his life. But at this very moment, all Sirius wanted to do was cry. Remus must’ve noticed, because he was suddenly kneeling down in front of Sirius, taking his hands in his.

“Babe. What’s the matter? Did something happen?”

Where did he even start? He knew that he shouldn’t be taking this this hard. Especially since he hadn’t even opened the fucking email yet. But he was scared, for god sake! He was fucking scared.

“I, um-“

“Did your parents do something? Was it Regulus?”

The fierceness in Remus eyes managed to calm his heart a bit and replace the fear with love. He shook his head and gave Remus a small smile.

“No. It’s nothing bad.”

“Then why do you look like this?” Remus asked, still worried. He took Sirius face in his hand, caressing his cheeks.

“You’re about to cry.”

The chuckle Sirius let out sounded suspiciously like a sob, but he tried to hide that with a smile. “I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re never stupid.”

He rolled his eyes. “I am. And it’s okay. It’s just.” He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from where it had fallen on the bed. “I got the letter from Cambridge.”

Remus eyes went wide and he took Sirius phone from him. “Holy shit, really? Did you get in?”

This time, Sirius did laugh. “You’d think I’d look like this if I had?”

“Fuck, babe. You didn’t?”

Sirius shrugged. “I haven’t even opened it yet.”

A look of understanding crossed Remus face and he put the phone back on the bed. “Babe,” he said, taking a hold of his hands again. “We’ve talked about this.”

“If you don’t get in and I do, then I’m not going.”

Sirius bit his lip, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“But you’ve been wanting to go to Cambridge since you were little.”

Remus shrugged.

“I can always do my masters there. What matters more to me is that we end up together.”

“Fuck, this is so annoying. Like I want to open it already and get it over with. But I feel like something bad’s going to happen if I do.”

“Babe, nothing bad’s going to happen. Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

Remus kissed the back of his hands and stood up.

“Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Sirius nodded as Remus grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sat down next to Sirius on the bed.

“How about we open it together?”

Sirius thought about it for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Lets do it.”

With shaky fingers, Sirius clicked on the taunting email. He held his breath as the screen took a moment to load, but before he could see what the emailsaid, Remus let out a loud “YES!”

“YES, YES, YES!” Remus yelled as he jumped up from the bed.

It filledSirius heart with so much pride and admiration for his boyfriend. Remus deserved this, and he was so happy that he had gotten in. He was so fucking happy for him that he forgot all about what this meant. He threw his phone down on the bed and got up as well, engulfing his boyfriend in the biggest hug he could possibly give him.

“I got in! Pads, I fucking got in!”

“Of course you got in. I’ve been telling you that since before you applied.”

“I can’t fucking believe it. This is insane.”

“You deserve it baby. You’ve worked so fucking hard.”

Remus kissed him, taking his breath away and leaving him weak in the knees.

When they broke away, Remus surprised him by picking him up and twirling him around. Sirius let out a happy squeal and held on for dear life.

“I’m so happy I could dance!”

Sirius kissed him again when he put him down, savoring the kiss. “We need to celebrate.”

“Fuck. Yes! Yes, we need to. But how about you. What did yours say?”

It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of iced water on him. All the happiness and elation he felt for his boyfriend completely evaporated. His smile stuttered, but he tried to hold it together so that Remus didn’t notice. He knew that he hadn’t gotten in even without looking at the email, but he didn’t want to face that reality just yet.

“I haven’t read it.”

“What are you waiting for then! We have to apply for our rooms.”

Sirius let out a wobbly laugh.

“Okay, okay. Hold your horses.”

Sirius took his phone from the bed as Remus wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on the crook of Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius looked back at the screen, feeling his heart plummet to his stomach. The words were crystal clear on the page. Breaking his heart in two.

He felt Remus arms tighten around him.“Babe, what does it say?”

Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes but he couldn’t cry and ruin Remus moment. Not right now. He needed to be strong no matter how much it hurt to know that Remus and him weren’t going to be going to school together like they both dreamed of.

“I didn’t get in.”

“What? That can’t be right.” He let go of Sirius and came to stand in front of him, taking his phone from him.

“Its okay. I knew I wasn’t going to get in.”

Remus shook his head. “They’re fucking idiots for not letting you in.” He threw the phone on the bed and pulled Sirius in for a hug. “But it’s okay babe. We don’t need them.”

Sirius couldn’t fucking hold it in much longer. Just a few minutes ago he had witness how happy and ecstatic Remus had been because he had gotten in. He couldn’t fucking take that away from him. Even if it killed him.

“Babe, look at me.”

Putting a brave face, Sirius looked up at him.

“I’m not going to go okay. We still have to hear back from Westminster University and I’m pretty sure we’re both getting in. So it’ll be okay.”

Sirius smiled at him. This boy. This beautiful boy who had shown Sirius how to love was not going to sacrifice his dreams just because Sirius couldn’t be away from him. For once in his life he couldn’t be selfish. He needed to let Remus go and live the life he had always wanted. It was the right thing to do.

“You know I can’t let you do that Remus. You were so happy just a few moments ago.”

“Yeah, but that’s because I’ve always wanted to go to Cambridge.”

“Exactly. You’ve always wanted to go and now you’re _going._ I can’t take that away from you.”

Remus pulled back. “You’re not taking anything away from me.”

“Yes I am! I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did this to you.”

“So what, do we do long distance again?” Remus asked, sounding angry.

“It worked before.” Sirius said softly. He knew that he wasn’t the only one who had a hard time being away. But they couldn’t be this dependent on each other. If their love was going to survive, they had to be strong. “And it’ll only be for a little while. Once we graduate we can move in together. And I’ll come visit you and you’ll visit me.”

Remus stayed quiet, thinking things over.

Sirius took his hands in his this time, and gave them a squeeze. “I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could. And because of that I have to let you do this. You need to follow your dreams or else you’ll resent me for it.”

Remus pulled him into his arms. “I won’t. You know I won’t. I love you too much to ever resent you.”

“That can change-“

“Never! Never Sirius. Please don’t doubt that. No matter what happens in life, I know for a fact that I will always love you. You’re my world Pads.”

There were no words that could describe what he felt for Remus. There would never be enough words to fully describe this feeling that took over his soul. So Sirius kissed him. He kissed him and poured out everything he felt. He let Remus surround him. Let him take over.

The fear and anxiety he felt quickly disappeared, and he felt like he was floating.

“Take me to bed.” He whispered. “Make me yours. I need you to make me yours.”

Remus nodded, hunger taking over his eyes. “Mine. You’re mine.”

***

Remus pov

Remus picked Sirius up, his lips never leaving the other boys mouth. He was intoxicated with the taste, and he couldn’t walk away. A year after becoming an item and Remus was still addicted the the way Sirius tasted. Still in love with him and how he felt in his arms. It was something that had no logical explanation in his brain. He didn’t know where all this love and devotion had come from. Had no idea that he was capable of loving and holding all this love in him. It drove him absolutely insane most of the time, but it was something he couldn’t live without.

He placed Sirius down on the bed, loving how soft and beautiful he looked.

“I love you so much.”

“I need you.” Sirius groaned, burying his fingers in a Remus’ hair. “I need you in me.”

Remus didn’t waste any time in relieving them of their clothes, and soon enough they were both laying in bed, naked. Sirius made a glorious sight, all spread out and naked for him. It made his heart sing with love and want and his cock was hard and ready for him.

“Please.” Sirius begged. “Don’t make me wait.”

Remus bent down and began placing kisses all over his chest, feeling up his skin with his hands.

“Let me enjoy this.” He said, lapping at his nipple. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good.” Sirius groaned, closing his eyes and submitting fully to Remus.

Remus grabbed Sirius’ legs and placed them on his shoulders. “You have the most beautiful skin.” He said as he placed kisses all over his thighs, turning Sirius into a shivering mess. “I wanna devour you.”

“Please,” Sirius cried out. “Make me forget.”

There was something in his tone that made him pause. Remus knew that this news was impacting Sirius in a negative way, and the last thing he wanted was for Sirius to retreat back into himself and shut him out. Right now he might be begging Remus to take him, but something told him that come morning, Sirius might shut him out. Taking a deep breath, Remus sat up, pulling Sirius up with him.

“Why’d you stop?” Sirius asked, grabbing on to Remus’ shoulders and trying to climb on his lap.

“Baby. I need to know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Sirius said, pushing himself on top of him and kissing his neck. “I just need you.”

“I know baby. I need you too. But I think we should talk-“

Sirius shook his head. “No.” He kissed his lips. “No talking please. Just make love to me.”

And how can Remus resist?

“Fuck.” He grabbed Sirius’ ass in his hands and brought him closer to him. “I can’t say no to you.”

Sirius shook his head again, “No. You can’t.”

“You’re irresistible.” Remus whispered against his lips, biting down gently.

“I love you so much. Need to feel you in me.”

Remus brought him back down on the bed, taking his legs and wrapping them around his waist. He brought a finger into his mouth and got it nice and wet, then brought it down to Sirius’ hole. They had made love earlier, and Sirius hole was still slick and open. His finger met no resistance as he fucked it in and out, making Sirius gasp against his mouth.

“Love the way you feel. Can’t wait to fuck you open.”

“Rem,” Sirius moaned, pulling at his hair. “Please.”

“I love you so fucking much.” He whispered, adding another finger. “I’m never going to stop loving you.”

“Yes! I love you too.”

“Nothing’s going to tear me away from you. I’m yours forever.”

“Forever.” Sirius mimicked, looking hazy.

Remus took himself in hand and guided the tip of his cock inside of Sirius. Soon, that scorching heat was engulfing him, driving all thoughts out of his head.

“Moony.” Sirius moaned, holding on to him.

Oh how he loved to be called Moony. It filled his heart with so much joy and happiness, making Remus forget all the negative things that plagued his mind.

“You feel so good.” He said as he fucked into Sirius.

Sirius wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and arched his back. “Harder.”

“Yeah?” Remus asked as he placed both arms next to Sirius’ head, caging him in.

Sirius nodded, holding on to his shoulders with an iron grip.

Remus began to pick up pace, fucking into him hard and deep. He felt so connected to Sirius, as if their souls were in perfect sync. He never wanting this feeling to end, didn’t know how to fucking live without it. He was addicted to the way Sirius felt and he never wanted to let go.

“Oh God,” he groaned, burying his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “Feels so good!”

“Yes! Make me yours, make me yours!”

Remus captured his lips in a bruising kiss, pouring out everything he felt, but knowing that it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing in the world could be enough to convey the love and devotion he felt for the other boy.

“Mine,” he said as he pulled back. “Only mine.”

He felt Sirius tense in his arms before he cried out, his hole spasming around his cock.

“Fuck!” He yelled, feeling his orgasm ignite a fire deep within him.

He came so fucking hard he blacked out. When he came through, Sirius was running his fingers gently through his hair, a soft smile on his face.

“You okay?” He asked, looking like the most beautiful angel Remus had ever seen.

He nodded, unable to speak.

“Thank you.” Sirius said against his lips. “Thank you for taking me out of my head.”

“Any time.” He croaked.

Sirius giggled at the way his voice cracked, and began placing little kisses all over his face.

“I don’t want to ever let you go.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll always be with you. It doesn’t matter how far away from each other we are.”

Sirius nodded. “I know. I just hate being away from you.”

“Me too. But there’s still a long time before classes begin. And technically I haven’t even accepted their offer yet-“

“But you have to,” Sirius said, sitting up a bit. “You have to accept.”

Remus frowned. “I don’t mind not going.”

“But I do. I told you Rem, I’m not going to take this away from you. I don’t want you to resent me.”

“I could never do that.”

Sirius sighed. “Please accept their offer. For me.” He took Remus face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “I want you to be happy and to follow your dreams. I can’t be selfish about this.”

Remus could only stare at him.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met Sirius. Inside and out. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Sirius smiled that blinding smile that Remus adored. “The feelings mutual Moony. You mean everything to me, and if you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

Remus kissed his cheek.

“We’ll figure it out.” Sirius said, running his fingers through his hair. “We always do.”

Remus smiled at that, knowing deep in his heart that no matter what life threw their way, if they stayed together, everything was going to be fine.

***

**_Sirius pov_ **

It was 3 am and Sirius couldn’t sleep.

He tossed and turned in bed, trying his best to not wake up Remus. The last thing he wanted was for his baby to wake up and see him in his current state. Because no matter how hard he tried to pretend everything was fine, Sirius was fucking dying inside.

His heart hurt so much that it made it hard for him to breath. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to dissimulate and act like everything was fine. And it wasn’t hard at all. Not really. Especially since he actually _was_ happy about Remus getting into Cambridge. He was so proud and excited for his boyfriend, and after the two had showered and gotten dressed, they had gone down to the living room where they told the Potters the good news. They took them out for dinner and the whole time Sirius was filled with so much joy as he watched his boyfriend smile proudly and talk about all of the things he planned on doing once he got to Cambridge. The thing that hurt was that Remus would be doing all this without him. He would be experiencing so many new things and meeting all sorts of people and living a life that Sirius wouldn’t be privy to. He would have to learn all about it through stories and pictures, and he didn’t know how to do that. He didn't want their life to change.

He felt tears fall from his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. He loved Remus so fucking much and the mere thought of being away from him was driving him crazy. But he needed to learn. He _knew_ that he needed to learn. But thatdidn't mean he _wanted_ to. What he _wanted_ was for things to stay the same. For Remus and him to move in together and live in their bubble for the rest of their lives.

A sob escaped his lips and his hands flew to his mouth. He looked over at Remus but the other boy was still out cold, breathing deeply. Sirius bit the inside of his palm as tears began to fall freely from his eyes. Slowly, he got out of bed and made his way out of the room. He reached the hallway, were he crumbled down on the floor, sobbing. Everything fucking hurt and he didn’t know what to do. He was scared and confused and he fucking hated it.

“Sirius?” James groggy voice came out of nowhere, making him jump.

“Jesus fucking christ, Prongs! Don’t fucking do that.” Sirius hiccuped. He wiped at his eyes and looked up at his best friend who looked alarmed.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Keep your voice down!” Sirius snapped. “I don’t want Moony to wake up.”

Prongs nodded and sat down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulder. “What’s going on Pads?”

Sirius buried his face on Prongs shoulders, crying.

“Oh Pads.” Prongs said, rubbing his hand up and dock his back. “Talk to me.”

“I-I’m so fucking scared of losing him. I don’t know what to do.”

“You know that that’s not true right?”

He pulled back, looking at James face. “Of course I don’t fucking know that! Anything can change any fucking minute James! Like what if he meets someone there and he falls in love with them? What the fuck am I going to do then?”

“Pads…that’s your fear talking.”

Sirius remained quiet even though his brain was screaming at him.

“Remus loves you. You _have_ to know that. The two of you managed to go a whole year doing long distance. How is this any different?”

“He’s going to be surrounded by new people-“

“And so are you! Does that mean you’re going to fall out of love or cheat on him?”

“No! Of course not. How dare you even say that!” The mere implication made him angry.

“Then why do you think Remus is going to do that to you? To be honest Pads, I think that’s a bit unfair. Remus is crazy about you. You shouldn’t doubt that.”

Sirius took a deep breath, seeing where James was coming from.

“I know that. I’m just so fucking scared.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of Pads. You have to be strong and learn how to live away from him. It might not seem like the best idea, but I know it is. You can’t be this codependent. Neither of you should.”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

James took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I know. But what you two have is truly beautiful and you can’t let fear blind you. You and Remus are going to make it through this. I know it.”

Sirius fell into his arms and let James hold on to him. He was still so fucking scared of what was to come, but he needed to trust that everything was going to be okay.

“How’s are you doing?” He found himself asking, remembering that Lily had also gotten into Cambridge. James hadn’t even applied to the school, clamming that he didn’t really want to go to there.

“I’m okay. Just as sad as you, if I’m honest. But also happy for her.”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I’m happy for them as well. But it’s hard.”

“I know. I don’t want to separate from her, but I know she’s following her dreams and that’s good enough for me.”

Sirius sighed. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” James said smugly, earning an eye-roll from Sirius.

The two stay there for a while, until Sirius began to feel tired. They both got up from the floor and after saying good night, Sirius entered the bedroom. Remus was still sleeping, snoring slightly into the pillow. It was a beautiful sight, one that Sirius never wanted to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL OF YOU !!! 
> 
> Sending love to all of you guys and hoping that 2021 treats us all good <3

Before they knew it, September had come. Sirius and him had spend everyday together, soaking up on their love. They went on so many dates, and made love countless of time, both of them earning every inch of their bodies. It was pure bliss, being in love with Sirius, and Remus never wanted it to end.

He had half a mind to email his academic advisor and tell them that he didn’t want to go to Cambridge anymore, but he knew that if he did that, Sirius was going to kill him. But he didn’t want to be away from Sirius, and no matter how hard they tried to pretend like they were both fine with what was to come, Remus truly wasn’t. He wished he could take Sirius with him, but his boyfriend had gotten accepted into a school in London with James and Peter, and the three were going to move into the dormitories together.

They were going to be just one hour away from each other, but he hated it. He hated it so fucking much.

“Gosh, I can’t believe a stranger is going to live with you before me!” Sirius said as he flung himself down on the small bed. They were currently in Remus new living quarters at Cambridge, his belongings were packed in boxes at the foot of the bed.

Remus looked at him from where he was unpacking his books. “Only for a little bit.” He sent him a small smile, but Sirius groaned.

“It’s still not fair. I should be living here with you.”

Remus got up and made his way towards the bed. “Yeah?”

Sirius looked up at him and nodded. “Yes. I hope your roommate is ugly.”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh. He sat down next to Sirius and pulled him in his arms. “Babe, that’s not a nice thing to say!”

“Well, I’m not nice.” Sirius pouted as he folded his arms against his chest, looking utterly adorable.

Remus caressed his cheeks with his hand, smiling tenderly at him. “You’re the nicest person in the world.”

Sirius placed his arms around his neck. “I don’t want you to fall in love with someone else.”

Remus could only stare. He was completely and utterly in love with the boy that laid underneath him, and the look on his face was more than evidence. But it seemed like Sirius couldn’t see that.

“You silly dog.” He said with a saccharine smile. “It’s literally impossible for that to happen when all I see is you.” He took Sirius face in his hands and kissed him.

Sirius smiled, looking blissed out. “I’m going to come every single weekend and ride you in this bed.”

Remus laughed again, hugging him closer to him. “Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

Remus kissed him until they were both breathless. When they pulled back, Remus got up from the bed and offered him his hand.

“Come, help me fix this shit before James and Lily come over.”

Sirius groaned.

Things were going to be hard, but Remus knew that they were going to be fine. The love they both shared was big enough to get them through anything. He just needed to be positive and smile through the pain. If he made the best out of the situation, time was going to fly by.

“So many books!” Sirius exclaimed as he sat on the floor, taking the books out of the box and placing them next to him. “You can build a library with all these books.”

“Or maybe a bookstore.” Remus replied as he sat down next to him. “That’s actually what I want to do when I graduate, open up a bookshop.”

“Really?” Sirius smiled warmly at him, making him blush.

“Yeah. It’s something I’ve wanted to do since I was a little kid.”

Sirius took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “We’ll make it happen then. You can open a small cafe inside and I’ll be the cute barista.”

“Babe, no offense but you can’t cook to safe your life.”

“That’s not true! Besides coffee isn’t even that hard to make.” He protested.

Remus laugh. “You literally burned water trying to make tea.”

“I thought we said we’d never talk about that!” Sirius said indignantly, crossing his arms. He looked so fucking cute that Remus couldn’t help but pull him in his arms and kiss him.

“You’re so fucking mean to me.” Sirius lips were set in a beautiful pout, begging to be ravished.

Remus caressed his lower lip with the pad of his finger, getting lost in Sirius’ eyes. “How are you this beautiful?” He was mesmerized by the boy in his arms, unable to look away.

Sirius settled himself more comfortably in Remus’ lap, placing his arms around his neck.

“You really think I’m beautiful?”

“Sweetheart,” he started, running his fingers through Sirius dark locks. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I still don’t know what I did right to deserve you, but I’m so glad to have you. Here in my arms, in my heart…” he took one of Sirius’ hand and placed it on his chest. “This is yours. Always and forever.”

Despite the sweet words, the kiss they shared held none of that softness. It was full of heat and love. A powerful desire to consume each other… to become one. Remus felt his insides come alive in that sweet way he was used to. It was like the rest of the world disappeared and only the two of them mattered. He could feel Sirius in his veins, swimming up and up and up until it reached his heart. There was nothing his life that felt as good as kissing Sirius.

Sirius began to move his hips in that delicious way that drove Remus to madness. He felt himself begin to harden right away, desperate to be buried deep inside his love.

“I want you.” He groaned, kissing down Sirius’ neck. “I want to take you right here. Fuck you into the floor.”

Sirius arched his back, moaning wantonly. “Yes! Want to feel your big cock inside me.”

Remus grabbed him by the ass and pulled him closer, continuing his abuse on Sirius neck. “So lucky you’re mine. Love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too. Need you always.”

Right when Remus was about to pick Sirius up and put him on his back, someone entered the room and gave a horrified gasp.

They pulled back, startled.

Standing by the door was a tall blonde around his age, suitcase in hand and luckily alone.

“Shit, sorry!” Remus exclaimed, still holding on to Sirius.

“No, no worries. Just wasn’t expecting this.” Said the other boy, blushing furiously. He looked so awkward and uncomfortable and Remus felt bad for the boy he assumed was his new roommate.

“This is definitely not how I thought I’d meet you.” He joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere while praying inside that his roommate wasn’t homophobic.

“At least we’re not naked.” Sirius put in, getting out of his lap and standing up.

Remus watched as his boyfriend went over to the other boy and looked him up and down as if he was assessing the competition. It was cute. Sirius with his hair all disheveled looked like a rumpled kitten and Remus just wanted to take him in his arms and fuck him.

“You must be Remus then?” The blonde boy said, extending out his hand to Sirius. “I’m Caradoc.”

Sirius took the proffered hand and shook it. “Caradoc. That’s an interesting name.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess?” Caradoc blushed, clearly intimidated by Sirius.

It was amusing, but Remus didn’t have the heart to laugh. He got up from the ground and stood behind his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder while extending the other out to Caradoc.

“Actually, _I’m_ Remus. This is my boyfriend Sirius.”

Caradoc’s eyes widen a bit and Remus didn’t know if that was a bad thing or not. “Oh,” he said as he shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Caradoc sort of held on to his hand, which Sirius didn’t like.

His boyfriend cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Caradoc, who seemed to shake himself out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

“S-sorry. Sorta spaced out for a moment.”

“No worries.” Remus said, trying to not make a big deal out of the situation.

But apparently Sirius had other ideas.

“So Caradoc. Are you single?”

“Oh God, babe. You can’t just ask someone that.” Remus groaned. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m actually single.” Caradoc said with a sad smile.

“Aw. I’m pretty sure you’ll find someone soon enough.” Sirius said in the fakest tone Remus had ever heard. Caradoc was non the wiser though. His smile broaden a little bit and he briefly looked towards Remus before looking down to the ground.

“Hopefully.”

_Wrong move buddy. Wrong move._ Remus thought as he looked over at Sirius. To an outsider, his boyfriend looked completely fine. But Remus knew Sirius better than anyone. And right now, Sirius was getting ready to pounce.

Trying to prevent a catastrophe from happening, Remus threw his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. “Well, Sirius and I are going to go meet up with our friends now. I’ll finish unpacking later tonight.”

Caradoc’s face fell a little. “Oh, okay then.”

Remus nodded and began to lead Sirius out of the room. “See you later then.”

“See ya.”

***

They walked in silence until they reached the stairs. Remus knew that Sirius was building up a whole world inside his head and he needed to get his baby out of there.

“Hey,” he said, pushing Sirius gently against the wall. “You okay?”

Sirius remained silent, looking down at the floor.

“Babe.” He said gently.

“You need to change rooms.”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh, which earned a glare from Sirius.

“I’m fucking serious.”

“No, I am.” He joked, which Sirius also didn’t like.

“You fucking jerk!” He said, trying to push away from Remus.

“Babe, I’m only teasing.” He said, pushing Sirius back against the wall.

“This is no time to fucking joke! That asshole back there totally likes you!”

Remus sighed, laying his forehead against Sirius’. “I don’t care about how he feels Pads. Even though I doubt that he feels anything for me since we literally just met.”

“He was looking at you like he wanted to eat you!”

“Babe-“

“Ugh! The fucking nerve of him.” Sirius said, running his hands through his hair.

Remus took Sirius’ hands in his, trying to ground him. “Babe. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Sirius did.

Remus caressed his cheek as he smiled gently at his boyfriend. He knew that if he saw anyone trying to hit on Sirius he would lose his shit, so he understood where his boyfriend was coming from. But he couldn’t let his baby think that Caradoc could ever come between them. Or anyone for that matter.

“You’re the love of my life. Whatever Caradoc feels or doesn’t feel about me doesn’t fucking matter. The only thing that matters to me is you and your happiness. So if you want me to change rooms then I will.”

Sirius remained quiet for a moment, before sighing. “No. I don’t want you to do that just because I’m being a jealous asshole.” He looked up at Remus and gave him a small smile. “I know you’d never cheat on me Moony, but the idea of you living with someone who isn’t me fucking kills me.”

Remus pulled Sirius into his arms and held him tightly. “I know love. I feel the same way. But this is only going to be a temporary thing. Before you know it we’ll be living together.”

“God, I can’t fucking wait.” Sirius groaned, burying his face on Remus neck.

“Neither can I.”

***

**_Sirius POV_ **

Sirius hated being jealous, hated how icky and angry it made him feel. But no matter how hard he tried to fight it, Sirius couldn’t stop feeling it. He knew Remus would never cheat on him, and he only hoped that that Caradoc dude wouldn’t dare to try anything. But the feeling still persisted, growing bigger and scarier as they made their way to Lily’s dorm. His brain was plagued by pessimistic thoughts. Thoughts that threatened to tear his new life apart and make him fall into a pit of despair.

_Enough!_ He kept telling himself. _Enough, enough, enough!_ Everything was going to be fine and he knew it. He just had to believe it.

“This is so fucking beautiful.” Remus said, pulling Sirius out of his spiraling thoughts. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

Sirius looked at his boyfriend, taking in that gorgeous smile that adorned his lips. And it was worth it. Being here, living apart for the time being… it was all worth it if Remus was going to smile like that. Because this was about Remus, and Sirius was so fucking happy and proud of his boyfriend. He had achieved so much and Sirius wasn’t going to put a damper in his mood. He was going to swallow his jealousy and and trust that everything was going to be fine.

It was the least he could do.

“It is. You’re going to have to take me to every cute spot so we can take cute pictures and post them everywhere.”

Remus smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah of course. I’m going to make a list of every cute place I find and take you to it.”

“And then when you come visit me in London, I’ll take you to all my favorite spots.”

Remus threw his hand around his shoulder and pulled him closer. “How do you feel about being back in London?”

Sirius, Prongs and Wormtail had moved in to their school dormitory four days ago. It was the smallest room Sirius had ever lived in, but he loved it. “I thought I’d feel weird living in London again. But living at the dormitories makes me feel like I’m just a regular dude and not some posh rich asshole.”

Remus laughed. “You’ll never be a regular dude babe. You’re extraordinary.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Oh shush, you know what I mean.”

Remus squeezed his shoulder and smiled. “I know. And I’m happy for you baby. I’m glad that you’re feeling good.”

“Yeah. It would be better if we were together, but I actually can’t complain. Besides, the school isn’t even close to their house so there’s no reason for me to run into any of them. I know I run a risk though, but I can’t life in fear of my family.”

Remus pulled him in and kissed the top of his head. “I hope you won’t.”

Sirius nodded. “I’m not excited to start class though. Like I’m actually dreading that shit.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really know what I want to study yet, so I feel like I’ll just be wasting time.”

“Something will come to you.”

Sirius sighed. “I know. I just, I sort of hate the whole education system if I’m honest. I feel like it feeds into the fear that you have to study and go to uni to actually become someone in life, and I don’t agree with that.”

“I don’t agree with that either, but some people do like to study.”

“And that’s fine for them I guess. But I just don’t like it. I feel like I’m only going because I don’t want to miss out on something.”

“Yeah. It’s good to take advantage of everything uni has to offer you. I know for a fact that I’m going to join all the clubs I can.”

It was Sirius’ turn to laugh. His boyfriend was such a fucking dork sometimes. “That’s the cutest thing ever. I think I’m just going to a job. I know the Potter’s provide for me but I don’t like that either. I don’t want to feel like I’m living off their fortune.”

“You’re not though.”

“I know. But I wanna feel like I’m bringing something to the table.”

“What did you have in mind? Job wise, I mean.”

He shrugged again. “Haven’t really thought about that either.”

“I know you’ll come up with something baby. You have all the time in the world to figure it out and I’ll behere with you through it all.”

Sirius smiled brightly at him, feeling his happiness return to him. Remus always knew what to say to make him feel better. To make him feel _loved._ His life felt like it was spinning out of control, but with Remus by his side he knew that everything was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII GUYS <3
> 
> this chapter is a bit on the longer side and there is a bit of angst here, but I hope you guys still like it. 
> 
> the texting part of this fic is back!!!!! so 
> 
> bold italics are for Sirius 
> 
> regular text for Remus
> 
> underline text for James
> 
> and underline italics for Lily !!!!

(Tuesday 12:30 pm)

**_12:30 - hiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ **

**_12:30 - BABEEEE I MISS U_ **

**_12:30 - How rrrr uuuu?????????????????_ **

1:23 - Hey cutie

1:23 - sorry I was in class

1:24 - I’m okay, just fucking tired.

1:24 - can’t wait to get to my room and take a nap

**_1:25 - B CAREFUL WITH THAT CARADOC DUDE!!!!!@!!!!_ **

1:25 - lol babe

1:26 - aren’t you supposed to be in class?

**_1:26 - I ANMMS_ **

**_1:26 - BUt Its BORINGNG so I am in the bathroom_ **

1:28 - lmao

1:28 - baby go to class

**_1:29 - NOOOOO_ **

**_1:29 - I’m smokinnnnnn a ciggie_ **

1:29 -Bad Pads very bad.

**_1:30 - im ur naughty boyyyyyyyyy_ **

1:32 - you are. But I need you to be good right now baby

**_1:33 - U LUVVV IT WHEN IM NAUGHGTYYYYY_ **

1:34 - I love it when you behave

**_1:34:((((( UR NO FUN_ **

1:35 - I am super fun!!!!

1:35 - but I don’t want you to get in trouble

**_1:36 - I knowwwwwwwwwwwwww_ **

**_1:36 - I just hate it here :(((((_ **

**_1:36 - and I missss u so fycking muchhh_ **

1:36 - I miss you too cutie

1:37 - like a hell of a lot

1:37 - I can’t believe it’s only been a week

**_1:38 - I KNIOWWWWWW_ **

**_1:38 - UGHH ITS FUCKI9NG FRUSTRATING_ **

**_1:38 - LIEK ALL I WANNA DO IS GO TO CAMBRIDGE AND HAV U FCK ME_ **

1:39 - babe

1:39 - fuck I want that so badly

1:39 - can’t wait for the weekend

**_1:40 - SAMEEE_ **

**_1:40 - GONAN KICK PRONGS AND WOMRS THE FUCK OUT_ **

**_1:40 - AND HAV U ALL TO MY SELFFFFF_ **

**_1:41 - OR MABYE I CAN GO TO U AND KICK CARADOC OTUTTT_ **

1:41 - lmao he’s actually pretty cool

**_1:41 - R U FATERNIZIZING WITH THE ENEMYYYYY????_ **

1:42 - fraternizing*

**_1:42 - DNT B RUDEEEEE_ **

1:43 - don’t*

**_1:43 - JS DJFBJEBDJEBEBJ BABE im seriosu_ **

1:44 - Sirius*

**_1:44 - REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!!!!!_ **

1:45 - yes?

**_1:45 - STOP BEIN A PAIN IN MYA SSS_ **

**_1:45 - AND SOTP FRATERNIZING WIHT THE ENEMY1!!!!_ **

1:46 - lmao you’re cute when you’re jealous

**_1:46 - :((((((((((_ **

1:46 - lol Pads

1:47 - the dude is chill but that doesn’t mean im into him

1:47 - he’s a good roommate 

1:47 - but I guess I’ll kick him out when you come over

**_1:50 - GOOOOOOD FUCKING GOOOD_ **

**_1:50 - Imma go to class nowwwwwwwwwww :( cus it’s almost over_ **

1:50 - yes pads! Please go to class

1:51 - I’ll call you tonight okay?

Remus put his phone in his pocket and stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. The weather was lovely, but he couldn’t wait to get to his room and take a nap. He had been up since 6 am and his eyes were burning. He was lost in his own mind, thinking about Sirius and his beautiful soft lips and how much he ached to kiss them, when someone threw an arm around his shoulder, startling the fuck out of him.

“Holy shit, dude! Don’t fucking do that.” He grabbed at his heart as Caradoc laughed by his side.

“Oh my god. Your face! That was priceless.”

Remus shrugged his arm off, but there was a faint smile tainting his lips. “Dick.”

Caradoc winked at him.

“I was calling you but I guess you were too deep in thought.”

“Yeah,” Remus said with a dreamy smile. “I was.”

“Thinking about your boyfriend?”

“When am I not?”

Caradoc chuckled. “That’s true. And it’s only been a week since he left.”

“And I can’t wait for the weekend to get here so I can see him again.”

Caradoc was quiet for a moment, then asked: “how long have you two been dating?”

“A year.” Remus smiled. “But it feels like forever if I’m honest.”

Caradoc took a deep breath and smiled sadly at Remus. “That’s cute. I wish I had something like that but I seem to be a male repellent since no boy that I’ve liked seems to like me.”

There was a sadness in Caradoc’s voice despite the playful smile on his face. Remus chuckled and shrugged. “You’ll meet someone when you least expect it. You just gotta be patient.”

“Fees like I’ve been patient half of my life.” The blond boy sighed. “I just want to fall in love and feel content, you know?”

“You might find that here,” Remus said, trying to be positive.

Caradoc smiled at him a little brighter. “Hopefully.”

They walked in silence for the rest of the way and once they made their way into their room, Remus immediately dropped on his bed. He was exhausted and he had another class in three hours. Taking his shoes off, he looked over to Caradoc who had been sitting on his bed and looking at something on his phone.

“Wake me up in an hour, yeah?”

Caradoc smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

**_***_ **

**_ Sirius POV _ **

**_3:50 - I AMMM FINALLY FREEEEEEEEW_ **

**_3:50 - NO MORE CLASS until tmrrrwwwwwww_ **

**_3:51 - CANTR WAIT TO GO TO MY ROOMM AND SLEEEEP_ **

**_4:00 - ur probbbb sleeepinggggg_ **

**_4:00 - BTU I MISSS UUUUUU_ **

**_4:00 - calllll me when u wakeeee up <3_ **

**_4:30 - IM SO FUCKING BOREDDD_ **

**_4:30 - prongs and worm r still in classs_ **

**_4:31 - AND I CNT FUCKIN SLEEP_ **

**_4:31 - r u stilllll sleepnnnnnnnnnng?_ **

**_4:54 - ughhh :(((((((((((((((((((((_ **

Sirius threw himself down on the bed, sighing. He hated the current situation he was in and didn’t know how to fucking navigate his way around it. They’ve been in school for a week now and Sirius was still not used to their new schedule. Remus had classes every week from morning till late afternoon while he only had classes four times a week and they were more spread out so he had more breaks in between, which meant that they couldn’t communicate as often like before.

It sucked.

It really fucking sucked.

Sirius looked at his phone again and sighed. Remus had class at 5 and they had agreed to talk later tonight, but he still felt sad. He missed him so fucking badly and wanted to be with him right this fucking moment. He was never good at being patient.

The door to his dorm opened and Prongs walked in, eating a slice of pizza.

“Hey Pads.” He said around a bite of pizza.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth Prongs, it’s gross.” Sirius sat up.

“Sorry if I offended you, your highness.” James walked towards his own bed and sat down, taking another bite.

Sirius flipped him off. “Where’s wormtail?”

“Library. Said he had a lot of work to do.”

“Lame.”

“I was thinking of meeting him there too. I have a fucking essay due next week.”

“Can’t we go out and do something else?”Sirius whined. He hated the idea of being stuck in his fucking room, but being in the library sounded so much fucking worse.

“Like what? It’s Tuesday mate.”

“Yeah _and_? Pubs are open on Tuesday.”

“And we have class tomorrow morning dummy.”

“Ughh!” He groaned, “don’t fucking remind me. I’m trying to see if I can drop that class. I hate waking up at the ass crack of dawn.”

“You wake up at 8, you big drama queen. Besides, aren’t you going to talk to Remy later?”

Sirius shrugged. “He hasn’t been answering my texts.”

James looked at his watch and said: “It’s 5:40. He’s in class, no?”

Sirius nodded.

“So he’ll reply when he gets out.”

Sirius sighed. “I know, I know. I’m just not used to going so long without texting him.”

James gave him a sympathetic look and sat down next to Sirius. “You’re gonna have to get used to it mate. At least until we graduate and you two can move in together.”

Sirius smiled at how lovely that sounded. “I know. I just hate waiting.”

“Me too. But it’ll be worth it. I haven’t talked to Lily since this morning, and even though it’s killing me, I know she’s out there being a badass. We’ll talk when we can and in the meantime I’ll just think of her.”

Sirius wrinkled his nose at James. “You’re fucking whipped mate.”

“Look who’s talking!” James said, shoving Sirius down. “You’re like, borderline obsessed with Remus.”

“Shut up! No, I’m not. I just love him a lot.” Sirius defended himself.

James laughed. “I know. But it’s sickening.”

“So are you, bitch.”

James shook his head but gave his friend a fond look. He knew Sirius was suffering from their separation and he hated seeing his friend so down.

“Come on let's go.” He said as he got up from the bed.

“Where?” Sirius asked curiously.

“To the pub. But first, let's go pick up wormtail.”

Sirius beamed at that and jumped out of bed.

He knew that being out with his mates was going to take him out of his funk.

***

Remus POV

Remus could barely keep his eyes open.

His writing professor was droning on and on and on without a sign of stopping. It was already 7:50 and the lesson was supposed to have ended at 7:20. But one Professor Lockhart got going, there was no stopping him. He was self-centered and kinda dumb if he was honest, but his work was good and despite how Remus felt about the professor, the class was good. Lockhart, with his flamboyant sense of teaching, definitely kept the class interesting.

But Remus was tired and all he wanted was to go back to his dorm room and sleep. His two-hour nap hadn’t done anything to quench his tiredness and thanks to Caradoc falling asleep as well, Remus was almost late for class.

“Goodness is that the time!” Lockhart exclaimed as he looked at the clock on the wall. There was a flurry of movements all around him as the rest of the class began to pack up their stuff.

“Time just flies when you’re having fun, am I right?” Lockhart said excitedly.

The class gave a half-hearted reply, but Remus could only groan. He wanted to get the fuck out of there and fast.

After assigning homework, Lockhart dismissed the class.

Remus bolted out of his seat and almost ran into the wall. His only thought was to get back to his dorm and sleep. He could deal with everything else tomorrow.

***

**_Sirius POV_ **

It was 8:30 and Remus was still not picking up his fucking phone. He knew that his last class ended at 7:20 and that it took him almost 30 minutes to reach his dorm… so he should be answering his goddamn phone!

“Fuck!” He said as he paced up and down the sidewalk. Prongs and Wormtail were both inside the pub, still drinking, and Sirius had come outside to finally talk with his boyfriend.

But this was the fifth time he called and received no answer. He was growing worried by the second, fearing that something bad had happened to his love.

“Come on, pick up.” He said as he dialed the number again. The phone rang and rang but it just went to voicemail in the end, leaving Sirius's heart beating in fear.

“Dude, what’s going on?” James' voice came from behind him.

“Rem isn’t picking up!”

James threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to him. “He’s probably sleeping.”

Sirius had thought about that, but he knew that Remus wouldn’t go to sleep without telling him. “He said he was gonna call-“

“But he’s probably tired. Mate, be reasonable. He and Lily have pretty hectic schedules, unlike us bums. He probably got to his room and fell asleep.”

Sirius bit his lip, trying to calm down a bit. “But what if something happened to him?”

“You would’ve known by now.”

Sirius remained quiet. Deep down he knew James was right, but he just hated this. If Remus and Sirius lived together he wouldn’t be worrying like this.

“Okay.” He said, pocketing his phone.

“You wanna go back in or do you wanna go home?”

“Let’s go back in.

***

(Wednesday 12:30 am)

**_12:30 - Heyyyyyyyyyyyy_ **

**_12:30 - I KNOWWWW ur prob sleeping but I miss uuuuuu_ **

**_12:30 - and I LOVEEEEEEEE UUUUU_ **

**_12:31 - sucks that I couldn’t hear ur voice bfore goin to sleep but I KNOWWWW ur probs tired_ **

**_12:31 - txt me tmrrroooow_ **

**_12:32 - or calllllllllllllllllllllll_ **

12:35 - hey Sirius! This is Caradoc. Sorry if this comes out as rude, but can you stop texting? Remus is sleeping and his phone is just going off right now and it woke me up. Thanks mate! Goodnight.

Sirius stared at the text, fuming.

How fucking dare he!

Who the fuck did this bitch think he was, taking his boyfriend’s phone and texting him this bullshit!

“Fuck! Fucking fuck!” Sirius half yelled as he got out of bed.

“What? What is it?” Peter said from where he laid. They had gotten in thirty minutes ago but weren’t tired enough to sleep.

“This fucking bitch!” That was all Sirius could say.

“Who?” James said, coming over to Sirius's bed.

“Him! Caradoc! Look at what he fucking said!” He shoved his phone into James' hand, who broke out laughing.

“Holy shit. He got some balls!”

“Don’t fucking laugh!” He said getting to his feet. “Who the fuck does he think he is! This is a gross invasion of privacy!”

“Shit, do you think he has the hots for Remus?” Peter asked as he read the text over James' shoulder.

“Of course he has the hots for Remus! I fucking told him!” Sirius gritted out as he tugged at his hair. “Fuck, this is fucking unbelievable.”

“Let's not get too ahead of ourselves now. Your texts probably just woke him up and he-“

“Don’t defend him! He has no right to take Moony’s phone.”

“I’m not defending him! But wouldn’t you do the same if my phone was blowing up?”

“NO!”

“yes.”

He and Peter said at the same time which caused Sirius to send a death glare towards his friend.

“Shut up Wormtail. You know you wouldn’t do that. That’s such a gross invasion of privacy! Like what if he’s read our text?”

“Are they raunchy?” James said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sirius resisted the urge to throw a shoe at his face.

“Don’t be crass Prong. Caradoc is testing my fucking patience and I want Remus out of that room now!”

“Down boy, down!” James joked and Sirius flipped him off.

“Padfoot you can’t force Remus to move out of that room if he doesn’t want to. You have to trust him.”

Sirius remained quiet.

“Don’t you trust him Pads?”

Sirius sighed. “Of course I trust him. But that’s not the point. This situation is annoying and Caradoc is probably going to try and take advantage of that.”

“But how do you know that? You can’t just assume he has a crush on Remus.”

“You should’ve seen the way he was looking at him! Like he wanted to eat him alive.”

“Maybe he was hungry.” Joked Peter, making James laugh.

Sirius glared at them.

He didn’t know how the fuck to do this.

Back when they were still in high school this hadn’t been a problem. Sirius knew that Remus didn’t like anyone from his school and that the only people he hung out with were Alice and Frank. But Remus was 3 hours away from him, meeting people that Sirius would most likely never meet and sharing a room with a boy who was clearly crushing on him.

And he didn’t know what the fuck to do!

This feeling of jealousy and possessiveness was new to him and it scared the shit out of him. He didn’t want to be controlling or dependent on Remus, but he just felt breathless whenever they were apart for too long. Felt like his heart would give out if Remus was taken from him.

“I don’t know what to do,” he breathed out as he sank down on his bed again. “This is all too fucking much for me and I don’t know what to do.”

James placed a comforting arm around him again and Peter took his hand in his.

“You have to breathe Sirius. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.”

“Everything’s going to be fine, you have to trust that.” Peter put in.

“But what if it isn’t? What if Remus falls in love with Caradoc and leaves me? What am I to do then?”

“You’re being ridiculous and you know it,” James said, sounding a bit exasperated. “You tell me you trust him but it doesn’t seem like it!”

“I do trust him!”

“Okay so calm down! I know this is all new to you, but if you keep acting like this you’re going to drive yourself crazy! You can’t worry over things that aren’t even happening Pads. It’s not healthy for you. I told you, Remus, is probably sleeping and your texting most likely woke up Caradoc. What he did _was_ a gross invasion of privacy, but that’s something that you’re going to have to deal with tomorrow.”

Sirius remained silent as he let James' words wash over him. They were harsh but comforting and he knew he needed that.

“Besides,” Peter said. “When Remus sees what Caradoc did he’s going to be mad.”

“Yeah! And he might even ask for a change of rooms.”

Sirius smiled at that, calming down a bit.

“You shouldn’t doubt the love you two have. Because It’s strong and unique and I know that it can withstand anything. But if you let petty shit like this get between that, then you’re going to lose it.”

Sirius shook his head. “No. No, I don’t want that.”

“We know,” Peter said. “So you have to try and calm down and be patient.”

“Okay.” Sirius nodded, even though he had no idea how he was going to manage to be patient. “I’m going to try.”

***

Remus POV

Remus woke up rested and with a smile on his face.

He had been dreaming about holding on to Sirius, stroking that beautiful face, and kissing those sinful lips.He ached for him, and couldn’t fucking wait till the weekend where he’d see him again. He didn’t think it’d be possible for him to love someone as much as he loved Sirius but he did. He did and he loved every minute of it.

Yawning, Remus got out of bed and did some light stretches. The room was peacefully empty, which meant Caradoc had left for his morning class. He didn’t have to be in class today until 12:30, so he could laze around for a bit without feeling like he had to rush.

He picked up his phone and immediately slapped his hand on his forehead.

“Shit!” He said as he unlocked his phone. How the fuck had he forgotten to call Sirius last night!

His heart ached as he saw that there were four missed calls from Sirius, but surprisingly, no texts.

Without looking at the time, Remus called Sirius but was taken directly to voicemail.

“Fuck.”

He hung up and saw that it was 9:30. Sirius was in class now and wouldn’t get out until 10.

Sighing, he sat down on his bed and went to his text messages.

“What the fuck?” He said in astonishment when he read what Caradoc had sent Sirius.

He felt angry and completely violated of his privacy. Who the fuck takes someone else’s phone and texts this type of shit to their boyfriend?

“Fuck!” He groaned, imagining how hurt and angry Sirius must’ve felt. He just hoped that Caradoc’s text hadn’t caused too much heartache in his baby, because if it did, then Caradoc was going to have to pay.

He swiped up and read the other messages Sirius had sent him and felt like a fucking tool. He had been in such a rush to get to class on time yesterday that he had forgotten to check his phone and then when he had come back to his dorm he had fallen into bed like a log.

9:35 - BABE

9:35 - I’M SO FUCKING SORRY!

9:36 - I was so tired last night that I just fell asleep as soon as I came back to my dorm.

9:36 - And I was in a rush to get to class that I forgot to check my phone!

9:36 - and im SO SOSOSO SO FUCKING SORRY ABOUT CARADOC

9:37 - we’re going to have a serious talk about what he did

9:37 - I love you too baby and I miss you like crazy

Fucking hell.

This situation was slowly draining him and he just wanted to be with Sirius. He had known that university life was hectic and chaotic, but he didn’t think it was going to come between his time with Sirius. It bothered him that they couldn’t be together through this, but he also knew that this was normal and that they were going to get through this.

But just because he knew this didn’t mean he liked it.

His phone pinged, taking him out of his thought and filling him with excitement. But when he looked at his phone that excitement disappeared as he saw it was just a text from Lily.

_9:45 - Morning Rem!_

_9:45 - wanna get breakfast? My treat._

_9:45 - sure. When and where?_

***

30 minutes later found him sitting at a small cafe near the campus, drinking some herbal tea while chatting with Lily. Remus was so happy that the two of them had gotten accepted into the same university, but their busy schedule had prevented them from meeting up until now.

“Uni life is driving me crazy! I have so many papers to write and texts to read and we’ve only been in school for a week!” She complained as she took a bite out of her pain au chocolat.

“I know right. I feel like I don’t even have time to blink.”

“And it’s only going to get worse.”

Remus chuckled. “At least we’re coping better than our boys. I don’t think Sirius had sat through one whole lesson since class began.”

“Typical Pads behavior. He used to skip class every chance he got with James and Peter. Guess he hasn’t outgrown that yet.”

“I guess not,” Remus said, checking his phone. Sirius still hadn’t reply back and he was feeling a bit antsy.

“Are you gonna go see him this weekend? I was thinking about visiting James but I have so much work to do that I was thinking of inviting him here instead.”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna be rude to my roommate and kick him out, so I’m just gonna crash with Sirius. But thinking about it now, maybe I should just kick Caradoc out of the room. That little shit deserves it.” Remus put in bitterly.

“What did he do?”

“He took my phone and texted Sirius while I was sleeping!”

Lily’s eyes widened in amusement. “No! What did he say? Is he trying to tyb?”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “God no. I think I’d kill him if he tried.”

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” She took a sip of her drink. “What _did_ he say then?”

“He told Sirius to stop texting me.”

“What the fuck!”

“I know! Total invasion of my fucking privacy.”

“And downright rude. Fuck, I bet Pads was mad. Did he say anything?”

“No, and that’s what’s worrying me. I was expecting Sirius to lash out at the text but he just left me on read. I just hope he didn’t think I was with Caradoc or something.” He actually shuddered at the thought.

Lily shook her head. “He probably didn’t text cus he was too angry to formulate a reply. But I doubt he thought you were with Caradoc.”

Remus sighed. “I hope so. He thinks Caradoc likes me.”

“Maybe he does.”

“Nah, why would he? We barely even spend any time together and he knows I’m with Sirius. He literally caught us about to have sex on the floor.”

“That’s never really stopped anyone has it?” Lily arched one perfect eyebrow.

“No, but,-“

“No buts. If Caradoc texted Sirius to stop texting you is probably cus he was jealous.”

“Or annoyed. I mean it was midnight when Sirius texted and my phone was on high volume. I’m surprised it didn’t wake me up.”

“Even if he had been annoyed, it doesn’t give him the right to take your phone and text him that. He’s a cheeky little shit.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to have a serious talk with him about it. But I don’t think he’s jealous. I don’t _want_ him to be jealous.”

“You can’t control how he feels but you can ask him about it. I mean he’s your roommate.”

“I know. I’m just not looking forward to it.”

***

**_Sirius POV_ **

Sirius had woken up late and with a ragging headache. The light from outside was blinding him, and every little movement caused his head to spin. He hadn’t had that much to drink, but Caradoc’s little text had left Sirius a mess. His only solace was the words from James and Peter which he kept repeating to himself as he rushed to his first class.

He had barely had a chance to shower and when he made it to class he was 10 minutes late and missing his phone. He groaned, annoyed at himself for forgetting the one thing that kept him sane throughout his classes. He knew he could skip class and go back to his dorm, but he didn’t want Remus to be disappointed in him. He knew how much his boyfriend wanted him to pay attention in class and he wanted to honor that.

And so he stayed in class until 10, barely paying attention to what the professor was saying and trying his best not to fall asleep. As soon as class was done though, he rushed out of class and headed straight to his dorm. But luck didn’t wanna be on his side that day, and when he got to his door he realized that he had left his fucking keys inside too.

“Perfect. Just perfect.” He groaned to himself. This day just couldn’t get any better!

Sighing, he looked down at his watch. James and Peter were both in class until 3 and he had to get to his last class in an hour. He decided to go down to the front desk and tell them he had locked himself out, but the dimwit behind the desk told him that he needed to pay for a fucking replacement.

“And can’t you just open the door with a spare or something?” Sirius asked, trying to tone down his frustration.

“We don’t have any spares. You gotta buy them.”The guy drone on.

“But that’s fucking ridiculous. I just need to get in to grab my phone and then you can have it back!”

“Sorry, mate. No money, no key.”

And Sirius would’ve paid any amount of money for that fucking spare if he had remembered to take his wallet with him. But again, life wanted to beat his ass today and Sirius wasn’t catching any breaks.

“Alright fine. Can you at least lend me your phone?”

He luckily remembered James' number, so he could try to meet up with him before his next class to get his key. The man behind the counter seemed reluctant to give him his phone but Sirius didn’t give up.

“Come on I’m not gonna steal it. I’ll stay right here.”

The man rolled his eyes but handed his phone over to him. “Alright but make it quick.”

“Thanks, mate.”

Sirius typed in James' number and pressed the call sign. The phone rang three times before a confused James picked up the phone.

“Ello? Who this?”

**_“It’s me you idiot.”_ **

“Sirius?” 

**_“Yes. Who else?”_** Before James could reply, he said:

**_“I need your room key.”_ **

“What happened to yours?

“And who’s phone is this?”

**_“I forgot it in the room today._ **

**_“I need you to meet me so I can go in and take my phone.”_ **

“Dude I’m in class right now.”

**_“And you’re talking on the phone?”_ **

**_“That’s not very nice of you.”_ **

Sirius joked.

“Yeah well, I’m in the hallway.”

Sirius groaned.

**_“How longs your class?”_ **

**_“And where? I can come to you.”_ **

“It ends in like 30 minutes.”

“I was gonna go by our room anyway.”

“I’ll meet you in like an hour.” 

Sirius sighed. **_“I have class in an hour.”_**

“Shit. Do you really need your phone?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“I haven’t talked to Remus since yesterday.”_ **

And he missed him so fucking badly.

“Okay well, I’m on the west wing.”

“It’s like 30 minutes from our dorm to here.” 

**_“Room number?”_ **

“307 on the third floor.” 

**_“Thanks, prongs.”_ **

**_“See you soon.”_ **

After hanging up, he gave the phone back to his owner and rushed out of there.

***

Sirius peered inside the room through the small door window, spotting James all the way in the back. He was sweaty and tired and he knew he wouldn’t make it back to his dorm then back to class in time. Which meant he had to sacrifice one or the other and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t care less about his next class, but again, he didn’t want to disappoint Remus by lying to him. He wanted to go to class and at least try to focus and be engaged.

Gosh, love was such a weird thing.

He never thought he’d be willing to engage and participate in class before. But if it made Remus happy then he was sure as hell going to fucking do it. Besides, he knew Remus would be in class anyway and they’d have to talk later tonight. It sucked but there was nothing either of them could do about it. With that thought in mind, Sirius knocked on the door, getting James' attention.

James got up from his chair as the professor opened the door, regaling Sirius with a curious look.

“Yes? How may I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you, professor,” Sirius said as he put on his most charming smile. “I locked myself out of my room this morning in a rush to get to class and my brother James agreed to give me his key.”

“Ah, okay very well.”

The professor turned and gestured for James to come to them.

“Sorry professor,” James said once he reached them and handed Sirius the key. “Here you go. Try to be in the room so I’m not the one locked out.”

Sirius nodded and said his goodbyes, not wanting to disturb the class any longer.

Pocketing the key, he went out of the building and towards his next class.

***

He was hungry after class so Sirius decided to grab a bite to eat before heading back home. He had made it this far without talking to Remus, and even though his heart ached at the thought, he knew it wouldn’t kill him. When he finally arrived at the dorm room it was just past 3. He dropped his bag on the floor and went searching for his phone. He found it under his pillow, dead.

“Just my luck.” He chuckled grimly.

He plugged the phone up and sat down on the bed, waiting for it to power-up.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief when he read the messages Remus had sent him and texted him back right away.

**_3:15 - I LOVE U TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **

**_3:15 - CARADOC PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF BUT UTS OOKAYY_ **

**_3:16 - WELLLL NO it’s not okay and I HOPE UR TLAKIN TO HIM ABOUT THTTTTT_ **

**_3:16 - OR CHANING UR ROOOOM!!!!!!_ **

3:20 - heyyyyyyy

3:20 - yes babe I’m talking to him later

3:20 - I’m so fucking angry with him

**_3:20 - ME TOOOOOO_ **

3:21 - Are you okay? Wait imma call

_*Incoming call from MOON OF MY LIFE <3*_

**_“Hello?”_ **

“Hey, baby.”

“God, it feels so good to hear your voice.”

Sirius smiled.

**_“It feels good to hear your voice.”_ **

**_“I’ve missed you so fucking much moons.”_ **

“I’ve missed you too baby.”

“I was going crazy cus you weren’t replying.”

Sirius laughed, remembering how anxious and fidgety he had been the night before.

**_“Yeah, so was I.”_ **

**_“Didn’t think it would this hard.”_ **

“Neither did I.”

“Gosh, all I wanted to do was hold you and hear your voice.”

“But I was so fucking tired yesterday and I just fell asleep as soon as I came home.”

**_“It’s okay,”_** Sirius sighed.

**_“Like it’s annoying but I know you need to rest too.”_ **

**_“And I want you to rest.”_ **

**_“But If that bitch ever tries some shit like that again, I’m killing him.”_ **

Remus laughter filled his heart, bringing joy to Sirius’ heart. He had missed that sound so fucking much.

“I know.”

“And I’d be right beside you, helping you hide the body.”

Sirius laughed at that.

“But in all seriousness though,”

“I’m gonna have a talk with him about this.”

“What he did was wrong and fucked up.”

“And I’m sorry if that caused you any pain.”

**_“I don’t think I’ve ever been as angry as I was last night, honestly.”_ **

**_“Like I saw red.”_ **

“Gods,”

“I’m so sorry baby.”

“I was so tired I didn’t even hear my phone.”

**_“It’s okay Moons, I don’t blame you.”_ **

**_“I was just worried and I missed you.”_ **

**_“I had just gotten back from the pub with Prongs and Wormtail and I wanted to talk to you.”_ **

**_“The last thing I was expecting was for Caradoc to fucking take your phone and text me that shit!”_ **

“He’s so fucking annoying.”

“I still can’t believe he did that.”

**_“Yeah and he better not do it again.”_ **

**_“He’s lucky James and Peter sort of held me back,"_ **

**_“or I would’ve unleashed my wrath upon him.”_ **

Remus chuckled.

“Yeah, I was surprised you didn’t.”

“But honestly, fuck him.”

“If he does that again I’m changing rooms.”

**_“Wait,”_ **

**_“You’re still gonna stay in that room?”_ **

Remus took a moment to reply.

“I mean,”

“I want to see why he did it, you know?”

“Like I understand getting awoken by someone else’s phone is annoying.”

“But-“

**_“Babe, he likes you!”_ **

**_“Isn’t it obvious?”_ **

Sirius couldn’t believe how thick Remus was being.

**_“Or do you just not want to see it?”_ **

“Honestly it makes me uncomfortable.”

**_“Okay so leave!”_ **

**_“Why are you staying if it makes you uncomfortable?”_ **

“I don’t know!” Remus sounded exasperated.

“I just don’t want to be rude.”

“Let me just talk to him and see what’s going on.”

Sirius didn’t like that one bit. He could feel anger and jealousy swimming inside of him and he trusted Remus, he truly did. Caradoc on the other hand? Not so much.

“Babe?”

Sirius let out a breath.

**_“I just don’t like that he’s near you.”_ **

**_“I get a bad feeling about it and I don’t like it.”_ **

“Okay,”

“If it’s important to you then I’ll change rooms-“

**_“No! No, just.”_ **

Fuck, why was this so hard?

**_“I don’t want to control who you’re with or who’s around you.”_ **

**_“Cus I trust you moons, I truly do.”_ **

**_“And if I trust you I need to let you do things the way that you’d normally do them.”_ **

**_“I don’t want to be controlling-“_ **

“You’re not though.”

Remus sounded calm and loving, the complete opposite of the rage that swam inside of Sirius.

**_“But I will be if you change rooms and that’s not what you want!”_ **

“It’s not that I don’t want to change rooms Pads.”

“I just don’t have a solid reason besides the fact that him liking me would make me feel uncomfortable.”

“But we’re not sure about that and I don’t feel good just straight up asking.”

Sirius sighed, trying to calm down.

**_“Alright.”_ **

“You’re upset.”

Sirius let out a whimper. He could feel tears falling down his eyes and he fucking didn’t like it.

**_“I don’t know,”_ **

**_“I just fucking hate this.”_** He cried.

“Baby.”

“Baby don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

**_“I’m trying not to,”_** Sirius said as he wiped his tears away.

**_“But it hurts and I don’t think I’ve ever been jealous before.”_ **

“You’re jealous?” Remus said in disbelief. He sounded teary as well and Sirius didn’t want his baby to cry. Not over this stupid shit.

**_“How could I not be?”_ **

**_“You’re so far away from me and I trust you.”_ **

**_“But I don’t trust Caradoc.”_ **

Remus took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry you’re feeling like that baby.”

“Honestly.”

“I want you to know that I’ll never do anything to hurt you.”

“Intentionally at least.”

“And I apologize in advance if I end up hurting you unintentionally.”

Remus' words were like a soothing balm against Sirius' painful emotions. They alleviated the ache he felt in his heart and gave back that lightness that he so dearly missed. He loved Remus more than anything and he needed to calm down. Needed to trust and believe in their trust.

**_“You’re forgiven.”_** He said, wiping the remaining tears away.

**_“And I’m sorry in advance too if I do anything reckless or stupid.”_ **

**_“This is all so fucking new to me and I’m not used to it.”_ **

“I know baby.”

“The same thing goes for me.”

“I feel like if our roles were reversed I would have fought Caradoc already.”

“So I understand where you’re coming from and I’m going to go and change rooms.”

**_“Only if you want to though.”_ **

“I do.”

“I told you, baby.”

“I’m not going to do anything that causes you pain.”

“You’re too important to me.”

The jealousy and uncertainty were suddenly replaced by an immense amount of love and adoration towards Remus. He would never understand how someone as thoughtful and wonderful as Remus chose him as a partner.

**_“I love you so fucking much.”_ **

“I love you too baby.”

“You’re the most important person in my life.”

**_“And you’re mine.”_** He let out a happy sigh.

“Wish I could hold you right now.”

**_“Me too.”_ **

**_“Where are you?”_ **

Remus let out a sigh.

“The bathroom.”

“I’m actually skipping class right now.”

Sirius laughed at that.

**_“Remus John Lupin!”_ **

**_“How dare you skip class mister?”_ **

Remus chuckled.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna go another hour without talking to you!”

“The moment you texted me I excused myself from class.”

“I was driving myself crazy.”

**_“I’m sorry baby.”_ **

**_“I forgot my phone and keys in the room so I couldn’t text you this morning.”_ **

**_“And I tried to be a good boy and not skip class. That’s why it took me so long to text you back.”_ **

“Mmm.”

“You have no idea how badly I wanna reward you for being such a good boy for me.”

Sirius felt a wave of arousal coiling around his gut and he had to take a deep breath.

**_“Fuck.”_ **

**_“Wish you were here.”_ **

“Soon baby.” Remus let out a breath.

“Soon.”

Sirius took another calming breath and looked at the time on his watch. They had been on the phone for almost an hour already and he didn’t want his Moony to get in trouble.

**_“As much as I hate to say this.”_ **

**_“And trust me, never in my goddamn life did I think I would ever utter these words.”_ **

**_“But-“_ **

“But?”

There was a teasing tilt in his voice and Sirius smiled.

**_“I think you should go to class.”_ **

**_“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”_ **

Remus laughed.

“Oh, how the tables have turned!”

**_“Shut up, you.”_ **

**_“You’re an excellent student and I don’t want your record to get fucked up.”_ **

“It won’t get fucked up baby.”

“I’ll just tell my professor that I wasn’t feeling well.”

“I just don’t wanna go yet.”

**_“I don’t want you to go either.”_ **

**_“But you have one more class after this right?”_ **

“Yeah.”

**_“Okay, so.”_ **

**_“I’ll call you tonight in case you forget.”_ **

Remus chuckled.

“I won’t forget.”

“But I’ll be waiting for your call.”

**_“Okay, Moony.”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

“And I love you.”

***

Remus POV

Remus went to his residence hall as soon as he was done with class. It was 7:00 and he was hungry as fuck, but he needed to speak to someone about changing rooms.

He hated that Caradoc was affecting his baby this badly, and he wasn’t going to let that rock any longer. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became at the blond boy for doing what he had done. He knew he was being naive in thinking that Caradoc didn’t have any feelings for him, but honestly, he just didn’t want to think about that.

Just like Sirius, Remus didn’t really have a lot of experience when it came to dating or the romance world in general. After his brief stint with his ex when he was 15, he had focused only on his studies and spent all his time with Alice and Frank, and never paid attention to those around him. Sirius was his first, (and hopefully his only) serious relationship, and if Caradoc _did_ have a crush on him, then he didn’t know how the fuck to turn him down.

He didn’t want to hurt the other boy. That just wasn’t in his nature. But he also didn’t want him to think that he had a chance with Remus, because he truly didn’t. And he felt like staying quiet and ignoring the situation would be just as hurtful.

He put that to the side as he arrived at the room and board office and knocked on the door. He had spoken with Elphias Dodge just once before, and the room and boards director had seemed kind and understanding. He just hoped he was kind and understanding _now._

“Come in.” Said a deep but tired voice from the other side.

Remus pushed the door opened and entered the room. The person behind the desk seemed ready to leave and Remus felt bad for coming so late, but he _needed_ to solve this.

“How may I help you?” The man said.

“Hi, yeah. Um. I wanted to see if I could change rooms.”

The man arched an intrigued eyebrow at this and folded his hands underneath his chin.

“How come?”

“Well,” Remus said as he fidgeted, not knowing if he should sit down or not. “Things are just a bit uncomfortable at the moment between my roommate and I.”

Elphias pointed towards the chair and Remus took this as his queue to sit.

“Elaborate please.”

Remus took a deep breath, not even knowing where or how to begin.

“Well. I think he might have a crush on me and I don’t really feel comfortable with that knowledge.”

“Are you homophobic, Mr. Lupin?”

“WHAT? No! Not at all.”

“So why are you uncomfortable?”

“I have a boyfriend! And I don’t want to give my Roommate any false hope. But he took my phone last night and told my boyfriend to stop texting me.”

“And do you have evidence that he likes you? Or are you just assuming?”

Remus was lost for words for a moment. “Well no. I don’t _have_ any evidence. But he took my phone.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“Not yet. I haven’t had the chance of seeing him.”

“So you have no proof that he likes you.” Elphias went on.

“No. But do I need to? I’m telling you I feel uncomfortable.” Remus was getting angry at this. He knew that Caradoc liking him wasn’t a big deal, but he felt uncomfortable and that shouldn’t be overlooked.

“And I apologize Mr. Lupin, but unless Mr. Dearborn does something to harm you or puts your life in danger, then I can’t do anything about this.”

Remus stared at the old man in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

The man shrugged. “As I’ll ever be. I’m sorry, I truly am. But those are the rules. Changing rooms isn’t something easy, you know. I have to find an available room and at this rate, I’ll doubt there are any.”

Remus didn’t even know what to say.

“Was that all?” Elphias said, clearly dismissing him.

“Yeah.”

Remus left the room before the old man could say anything else. He was angry at this whole situation and he didn’t know what he was going to do about this. He didn’t want to see Caradoc but knew that he had t face the other boy sooner or later. He just hoped the aftermath wasn’t awkward.

***

Caradoc was lounging on his bed when Remus arrived.

He looked up from the book he was reading and gave Remus a broad grin.

“Hey, Remus.”

“Hi,” Remus said in a clipped tone as he went over to his bed. He threw his bag on the floor and took a deep breath.

“Is something wrong?” Caradoc asked, concerned.

Remus sat down on his bed and looked at his roommate. “Why did you text Sirius last night?”

Caradoc had the decency to look ashamed.

“Your phone was blowing up-“

“Yeah but that doesn’t give you the right to go through my phone!” He felt his temper rising and tried to calm down.

“I didn’t go through your phone!” Caradoc said indignantly. “He kept texting you and the sound woke me up so I just replied to the message!”

“You still have no fucking right to do that! How would you feel if I did that to you?”

“I wouldn’t fucking care.” He yelled.

Remus was fuming. It was insane how flippant Caradoc was being about this and he hated it so fucking much.

“Look. I didn’t think you were going to throw a bitch fit over this so I’m sorry. Your boyfriend was being annoying and I wanted to sleep.”

Remus stared at him in disbelief. “Annoying? How the fuck is my boyfriend texting _me_ annoying? It’s my fucking phone Caradoc, not yours. If you don’t like it then cover your ears or something. But don’t fucking pull that shit again.”

Caradoc’s face was red and he was breathing a bit harshly but Remus couldn’t care less.

“Are we clear?”

Caradoc gave Remus a brisk nod and shut his book. Without saying another word he got up from bed, put his shoes on, and left the room.

Remus shook his head in disbelief. What the fuck was _he_ getting angry about? He was the one who had taken Remus's phone without his consent and texted some utter bullshit to his boyfriend! If anyone should be storming off, it should be Remus!

His phone ringing brought him out of his head and he smiled as he saw Sirius name on his phone.

“Babe!”

“Hi.”

**_“Hey cutie.”_ **

Sirius sounded better than he did this afternoon and Remus was happy about that.

**_“How are you?”_ **

Remus sighed.

“Could be better.”

**_“What’s going on?”_** Sirius asked sounding concerned and Remus didn’t know how to even begin.

“My residence hall advisor is a fucking dickhead.

“He wouldn’t listen to me when I told him Caradoc made me uncomfortable,”

“And he wouldn’t do shit cus I didn’t have proof.”

**_“What the fuck!”_ **

Sirius sounded outraged.

“Yea,”

“That’s what I thought too.”

“I don’t know what the fuck to do.”

Sirius took a deep breath.

**_“I’m sorry I put you in this situation.”_ **

He said in a small voice that made Remus heart hurt.

“No baby,”

“It’s not your fault.”

“What Caradoc did was wrong and I’m so fucking annoying that I can’t do anything about it.”

**_“Did you talk to Caradoc at least?”_ **

Remus gave a humorless chuckle.

“Yeah, that didn’t go any better.”

**_“What happened?”_ **

“He actually had the fucking audacity to get upset!”

**_“What?”_ **

“Yeah.”

“It’s so fucking stupid.”

“He acted like I had offended him instead of it being the other way around.”

**_“God he’s a fucking bitch.”_ **

“I know.”

“I can’t believe this shit.”

**_“UGH.”_ **

**_“I wish you didn’t have to put up with that bullshit.”_ **

**_“And just know that if he pulls some shit like that again I won’t stay quiet.”_ **

Remus laughed.

“I know.”

“But if you snap at him he deserves it.”

**_“Hell yeah he does.”_ **

**_“But enough about that loser.”_ **

**_“How are you feeling?”_ **

“I should be the one asking you that.”

**_“Well,”_ **

**_“I’m okay for the most part. Annoyed that you couldn’t change rooms,”_ **

**_“But there’s nothing we could do about it.”_ **

“Yeah.”

“That’s true.”

“I guess I’m good too. Just missing you so goddamn much.”

**_“I miss you too baby.”_ **

**_“So goddamn much.”_ **

**_“I can’t wait for Saturday to come.”_ **

“Me too.”

“I was thinking of leaving on Friday,”

“That way we could spend more time together.”

**_“Yeah?”_** Sirius said in that dreamy tone that Remus loved.

**_“I’d love that.”_ **

“Mmm.”

“Can’t wait to hold you in my arms and kiss you until I can’t breathe.”

**_“Moony,”_** Sirius moaned.

**_“I want that so badly.”_ **

“Yeah?”

“What else do you want?”

**_“I want you to touch me gently and tell me that you love me.”_ **

“I love you so much.” Remus breathed, feeling himself becoming aroused.

**_“Mmm.”_ **

**_“Want you to finger me slowly.”_ **

**_“Take your time with me and tease me.”_ **

“Fuck, Pads.”

“I wanna finger you open so badly.”

**_“Yes!”_ **

**_“Wanna feel you deep inside of me.”_ **

“You’re driving me crazy.” Remus groaned, feeling hazy.

**_“I miss you touching me.”_ **

**_“Miss your kisses.”_ **

**_“Miss your dick.”_ **

“Yeah?”

“You miss how it splits you open?”

**_“I love it.”_ **

**_“I need it inside me now.”_ **

“Fuck baby.”

Remus palmed himself through his jeans, trying to relieve some of the tension. He didn’t know how long Caradoc was going to be gone so he didn’t want to take his cock out. But Sirius breathy moans were driving him insane.

“Are you alone?”

Sirius hummed in agreement.

**_“But Peter is coming back at any minute now.”_** He groaned.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, I don’t know when Caradoc is gonna come back.”

**_“Should we stop then?”_** Sirius sounded so sad.

“I don’t wanna stop,”

“But I think we should wait.”

“The last thing I want is for Caradoc to catch me in the act.”

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“I don’t want him to see you.”_ **

**_“You’re mine and only mine.”_ **

Remus smiled at that, feeling a contented warmth engulfing his soul.

“Yours.”

“Always and forever.”


End file.
